Anexo:3ª temporada de Un show más
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = |año_emision = 2011-2012 (E.U.) 2012-2013 (Latinoamérica)|episodios = 40 |predecesor = Segunda temporada |sucesor = Cuarta temporada }} La tercera temporada de Un show más se estrenó en Estados Unidos el 19 de septiembre de 2011 y finalizó el 3 de septiembre de 2012. En Latinoamérica esta temporada inició el 11 de junio de 2012 y terminó el 4 de marzo de 2013, esta temporada consistió de 40 episodios de 11 minutos de duración, incluyendo un especial de media hora. Producción Esta temporada es doblada en Sensaciones Sónicas y al igual que la temporada anterior esta fue grabada sin un director de doblaje fijo, siendo que nuevamente Carlos Hugo Hidalgo, Circe Luna y Óscar Flores se turnan para dirigir el doblaje. Esta temporada es la temporada con más cambios de voces en toda la serie, siendo que fueron cambiadas voces de personajes con mayor relevancia, aparte de ser la temporada con más inconsistencias en las traducciones y los nombres de los personajes. Los cambios de voces mas notorios: *Benson Dunwoody: Es el personaje con más cambios de voz en la temporada (irónicamente, el toda la serie es el personaje que más cambios de voz ha tenido). Aunque David Bueno logro estar presente en el doblaje de su personaje, hay varios capítulos en los que no participa. Desde el primer episodio de la temporada (Episodio: "Juego Mortal") fue doblado por Gerardo Suárez, pero solamente fueron unos murmullos al inicio del episodio, por lo que el resto del episodio fue doblado por David Bueno. Posteriormente, Luis Leonardo Suárez reemplazo a David Bueno temporalmente en los episodios 66-70 debido a que David se encontraba de viaje en Inglaterra y no podia asistir al doblaje de la serie. Por último, Alejandro Urbán dobló la primera linea del personaje en el episodio 71 llamado "Fuera de Servicio", por razones desconocidas. *Rigby: Tambien sufrió cambios de voz en esta temporada, siendo esta la única temporada en la que el personaje cambia de voz. Alejandro Urbán reemplaza a Moisés Iván Mora en el episodio 55 llamado "Skips contra la Tecnología" debido a que Mora estaba de viaje fuera del país. Mas tarde, el el episodio 74 llamado "El Diario", Arturo Cataño dobla un loop de Rigby en el que la frase es "Sí, que bueno" al final del episodio. *Mitch "Musculoso" Sorenstein: Esta es la única temporada en la que el personaje cambia de voz, siendo que Manuel Bueno (la voz del personaje) fue reemplazado por Rafael Pacheco únicamente en los episodios 52 y 53 a causa de que Bueno se ubicaba de viaje. *Fantasmín/Fantasmano: Este personaje siguió siendo doblado por Alejandro Urbán, sin embargo su nombre que en la temporada anterior era Fantasmín cambia nuevamente, siendo que se vuelve a usar el nombre Fantasmano mezclado con Fantasmín. Los personajes secundarios con cambios de voz son: *Eileen: En esta temporada, entra Isabel Martiñon en los episodios 45 y 50, y desde el episodio 69 Isabel Martiñon es reemplazada por Marina Urbán quien dobló a Eileen hasta la cuarta temporada. *Sr. Maellard, quien en la temporada anterior fue doblado por Alejandro Urbán, en esta temporada es reemplazado por Carlos Hugo Hidalgo, quien dobló al personaje hasta la cuarta temporada. *La Muerte, quien en la temporada anterior fue doblado por Gerardo Suárez, en esta temporada es reemplazado por Emilio Guerrero quien solo doblo al personaje en el episodio 43 llamado "Skips hace chuza", y desde el episodio 68 el personaje es doblado por Javier Otero, quien fue la voz del personaje hasta la cuarta temporada. *Gary, quien en la primera temporada fue doblado por Carlos Hernández, en esta temporada es reemplazado por Alejandro Urbán, y en un episodio por Antonio Gálvez. *La presentación en esta temporada sigue siendo hecha por David Bueno, sin embargo para este rol, los primeros episodios de la temporada fue sustituido por Gerardo Suárez *En esta temporada los insertos son hechos por Gerardo Suárez sin embargo, en los primeros episodios de la temporada fueron realizados por Alejandro Urbán. En esta temporada algunos actores que hacían algunas voces adicionales en la primera temporada regresan, como Héctor Moreno y Juan Carlos Tinoco, como tambien ingresan nuevos actores a las voces adicionales como Igor Cruz, Rafael Pacheco, Julián Lavat y Jaime Alberto Carrillo. En esta temporada Daniel Urbán (quien en la temporada anterior solamente hizo a un personaje) y Javier Otero aumentan su presencia en los papeles de voces adicionales. La mayoría de episodios de esta temporada fueron dirigidos por Carlos Hugo Hidalgo. Reparto base Personajes episódicos Episodio #41: Juego mortal (Stick Hockey) Episodio #42: Rubio por apuesta (Bet to Be Blonde) Episodio #43: Skips hace chuza (Skips Strikes) Episodio #44: Cuentos de terror del parque (Terror Tales of the Park) Episodio #45: Acampar puede ser genial ''(Camping Can Be Cool)'' Episodio #47: Bicicletas cool (Cool Bikes) Episodio #48: Las reglas de la casa (House Rules) Episodio #49: A rapear (Rap It Up) Trivia *En el Rap de Rigby, Margarita es mencionada como Margaret, usada en la versión original. Episodio #50: Paseando (Cruisin) Trivia *Este es el último episodio donde Isabel Martiñón dobla a Eileen Roberts, hasta su regreso en la quinta temporada. Episodio #51: El encapuchado (Under the Hood) Episodio #52: Un picante fin de semana (Weekend at Benson's) Trivia *Rafael Pacheco reemplaza temporalmente a Manuel Bueno en estos dos episodios siguientes. Episodio #53: La galleta de la suerte (Fortune Cookie) Episodio #54: Piensa positivo (Think Positive) Episodio #55: Skips contra la tecnología (Skips vs. Technology) Trivia * En este episodio, Alejandro Urbán dobló a Rigby debido a que Moisés Iván Mora se encontraba de viaje al momento de filmar este episodio. Episodio #57: Extrahuevordinario (Eggscellent) Episodio #58: Modelo de barrigas (Gut Model) Episodio #59: Amos de los vídeojuegos (Video Game Wizards) Episodio #60: El gran ganador (Big Winner) Episodio #61: La mejor hamburguesa del mundo (The Best Burger in the World) Episodio #62: Reemplazados (Replaced) Episodio #63: Barco Basurero (Trash Boat) Trivia *Al final del episodio, Mordecai le dice a Rigby: "A la próxima te pones Arturo Cataño", refiriéndose al actor de doblaje que interpreta a Mordecai. Episodio #65: Sí, Cielo, sí (Yes Dude Yes) Trivia *En este episodio, Mordecai dice que las citas por Internet son para "actores de doblaje" mientras Rigby le contesta, "Pues tú harás doblaje porque...". Episodio #66: Carro golf extremo (Busted Cart) Episodio #67: Muerte a las ocho (Dead at Eight) Episodio #68: Acceso Denegado (Access Denied) Episodio #69: Muscu-Instructor (Muscle Mentor) Trivia *Al final de este episodio, Mordecai le dice a Rigby que por oler mal parece su amigo Moisés, haciendo referencia a al actor que hace a Rigby, Moisés Iván Mora. Episodio #70: Salón Trailero de la Fama (Trucker Hall of Fame) Episodio #71: Fuera de servicio (Out of Commission) Episodio #72: El restaurante de lujo (Fancy Restaurant) Episodio #73: El diario (Diary) Trivia *En este episodio, Mordecai dice "Soy fan de Hora de aventura" como uno de sus secretos. Dicha frase fue añadida en el doblaje latino, pues en la versión original lo que Mordecai dice en esa escena es "I like going commando... a lot!" *Se censura la escena del flashback en que Rigby muere desintegrado, tal como se hizo el episodio "El Padre Tiempo" de la segunda temporada. *Un loop de Rigby fue doblado por Arturo Cataño, en vez de Moisés Iván Mora. Episodio #74: El mejor VHS del mundo (The Best VHS in The World) Trivia *Mordecai menciona las películas Crepúsculo y Linterna Verde. Episodio #77: Dados de Peluche (Fuzzy Dice) Edición en vídeo Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Temporadas de series de Cartoon Network Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series animadas de 2010s Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Netflix Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Series de Cartoon Network Studios